dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Kaminoikari
Dragon Ball Kaminoikari, mi primera serie y como tal mi serie Estrella la cual es mi serie Fanon y la cual siempre pensaba en escribir y la creare. En esta serie combinare elementos de todas las DB, DBZ, DBZKai, DBGT, DBSuper, DBXenoverse, DBHeroes e incluso DBFighterZ o DBAF, OJO mi serie sera una historia completamente diferente a las demás sean canónicas o no. Películas y Videojuegos Como en cualquier serie de Dragon Ball sea canon o fanon, siempre tienen películas y juegos, en este caso so habrán 2 videojuegos y una sola película que va ha tener esta serie: Película de la Serie: # Dragon Ball Kaminoikari: In Search of Miguel's Talisman and The Invincible Power (Que se dividirá en 2 partes). Parte 1 y Parte 2. Videojuegos de la Serie: # Dragon Ball Kaminoikari: Kurodake no musuko to Hamada Aoi (Videojuego sobre la serie donde nos cuenta las historias de el Hijo de ????, sera un juego de rol, aventura, disparo, espionaje y RPG). Para la Playstation 4 y Nintendo Switch. # Dragon Ball Kaminoikari: Fruit Storm and Death (Un juego de Peleas al estilo Dragon Ball). Para Xbox One y Playstation 4. Nuevas Incorporaciones y Extras * Se crea para la serie Dragon Ball Kaminoikari, el Kaizon como nuevo medidor de Nivel de Poder y habilidad nacida del Ki pero siendo superior. Esto solo sera en este Fic propio. * Hara ciertos cameos el personaje de Hit (Universo 1002). * El personaje favorito de la serie es: Aoi Hamada (Diosa del Cristal y los Espejos) y Black Goku (Saiyan Infinity). * Contara con cameos y apariciones de otros personajes fuera y dentro de Dragon Ball, como Launch y Nuova Shenron. * Primero terminare la serie, luego completare y ordenale toda la serie, pero ahorita solo estoy mas con los episodios y sagas/arcos. Especiales y/o OVAS # Especial de Navidad. # Especial de Halloween o Noche de Brujas. # Especial de Pascua. # Especial del Día de la Tierra y el Medio Ambiente. # Especial del Día Internacional del Anime. # Especial del Día Internacional de los Videojuegos. # Especial del Día del Amor y la Amistad. # Especial del Día de la Madre, Padre y del Niño (Este especial estará dividido en 6 partes). Trama Por el momento, no tengo como va a ser la trama exactamente y eso probablemente lo haga en un futuro... Por el momento tendrán que tener paciencia. Lista de Personajes Protagonistas y Antagonistas en toda la Serie: * Dios Supremo de la Creación: (En la Primera Temporada solo se escucha su voz, hace su debut en la Segunda Temporada y en la Temporada Final ayuda a derrotar a los 5 Males). * Black Goku (Saiyan Infinity): * Aoi Hamada (Diosa del Cristal y los Espejos): * Namida no yoru no ō: * Los 5 Males: * Baby Vegeta (Saiyan Infinity): * Kurisue Hatake (Diosa de la Madera, la Lava y la Herrería): Héroes y Villanos en la Primera Temporada: * Los Hakaishins. * Los Kaioshins. * Los Ángeles. * Son Goku Xenoverse. * Chronoa Kaioshin del Tiempo. * La Raza de los Demonios. * El Rey Demonio. * Los Guerreros y Guardianes del Rey Demonio. * Patrulla del Tiempo. * 5 Guerreros mas.... Héroes, Anti-Héroes y Villanos en la Segunda Temporada: * Héroes y Villanos en la Temporada Final: * Lista de Episodios Primera Temporada: * Arco de la Supremacía Divina (Duración: 60 Episodios) DBKaminoikari/Prologo: A Terrible Evil Comes! Wait 5 Males? DBKaminoikari/Episodio 01: The Plans to Save the Existence of the 5 Males! Does Namida know what to do? * Saga del Reino Demonio (Duración: Del Episodio 02 al Episodio 29) DBKaminoikari/Episodio 02: A Serious Danger, end the Demon Kingdom itself! DBKaminoikari/Episodio 03: The first Demons to perish before the Light! Primera Temporada Arco de la Supremacía Divina (Episodios: 60) Tiempos difíciles llegaron para el Multiverso Dragon Ball y los otros miles de Multiversos o Realidades, ha despertado los 5 Males Antiguos los cuales al ser invisibles ante cualquier y toda autoridad incluso Divinidades, estan haciendo que colapse todas las Existencias y para eso porque aun tienen todo su poder despertado, usaran Seres y Guerreros de todo tipo para ocasionar la Destrucción y el Caos de todo como lo conocemos, Incluso Guerreros Resucitados o nuevos, pero no se percataron que un Ser o mas bien la Nada misma conocida como Namida no yoru no ō, ha de encargarse de de enviar un mensaje para que los héroes antiguos y nuevos, inclusive las divinidades se den cuenta y dejen sus diferencias para hacer frente a esa amenaza, Pero Namida tiene sus propios Planes con Black Goku y Aoi Hamada. Saga del Reino Demonio (Episodio 02 al 29) Como primera carta en el Asunto de estos 5 Males, es usar a los mismos Demonios para comenzar el Armageddon, pero no tan rápido, porque los Guardianes Arcanos (Seres Divinos superiores a los Kaioshins pero inferiores a los Hakaishins) invocados por el mismo Namida para hacerles frente ademas de haber enviado un Mensaje a distintos Personajes de varios planetas, universos, lineas de tiempo, dimensiones incluso de otras realidades para derrotar para siempre al Reino de los Demonios. Saga del Saiyajin Perdido (Episodio 30 al 42) En uno de sus Planes, los Males capturan a Black Goku y lo ocultan de Namida, entonces Namida envía a Goku Patrullero del Tiempo, Aoi Hamada y 3 Guerreros mas en su rescate. Ademas en esta saga nos contaran sobre Namida y los 5 Males. Saga de los Patrulleros del Tiempo (Episodio 43 al 60) Namida al enviar a un Grupo de Rescate de Black, habla con la Kaioshin del Tiempo Chronoa para que se prepare y construya un ejercito de patrulleros para que mantengan el Tiempo en orden y ha salvo, ademas de prepararse de cualquier ataque que hagan los Males, en esta Saga hace su debut 2 Guerreros. Segunda Temporada Arco del Azote del Rey Lich, el Retorno del God Supreme of the Creation y la Caída de los Dioses (Episodios: 70) Luego del gran poder y defensa que había planeado Namida, y todo estaba bajo control según creíamos que el Bien tenia la delantera pero no los 5 Males, ya con un poco de poder despertado, crean Pilares que ocasionan Grietas Espacio-Temporales que provocan graves daños a todas las Existencias y estos Pilares controlan a o en su mayoría a todas las divinidades a que se maten entre si. Saga del Rey Lich y sus Lacayos No-muertos (Episodio 01 al 30) Namida invoca a Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Majin Buu, Cell, Freezer, Trunks del Futuro y otros seres para prepararse contra una venida muy poco agradable y que deben extinguir el Azote y al mismo Rey Lich, Podrán lograrlo. Saga de la Caída de los Dioses (Episodio 31 al 39) ... Saga del Regreso del Real God Supreme Of The Creation y la Salvación de las Realidades/Multiversos (Episodio 40 al 55) ... Saga de los Últimos Soldados del Rey Lich y la Batalla Final contra los 5 Males (Episodio 56 al 70) ... Temporada Final Arco del Ultimo Demonio y la Batalla Final contra los 5 Males ... Saga del Ultimo Demonio en Pie ... Saga de la Batalla Final contra los 5 Males Categoría:Multiverso Z